Honey
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry's life is put on the line once more. Can she survive or has the honey trap caught her? Will Dempsey and the team be able to find her in time or is this the end for our favourite detectives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Dempsey and Makepeace. LWT and ITV own all. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

Honey

The rain lashed the streets of London, bouncing off concrete and Tarmac as pedestrians tried and failed to avoid the soakings from puddles as cars and buses ran through the sodden road. The icy droplets of rain just added to the misery as the blonde woman pulled her rain coat around her. She did not want to be there. The late winter rain and cold permeating her bones. Added to the sense of dread in her gut she knew she'd give anything to be home, warm and safe. Instead - just weeks after nearly dying in a foreign country Harriet Makepeace was risking her life. Again.

Xxxxxx

Four hours earlier

"Princess." His messy dark hair made him look younger. She smiled slightly, touching his face as he propped himself up on one elbow. "You don't have to do this. Spikings can take a running jump."

"I know." She sighed, holding his gaze. "It'll be ok."

"A honey trap? Really?"

"I know. But if a woman was the suspect then you or Chas would be on the firing line. It just so happens this scumbag is a man."

"Adrian Johnson." He narrowed his eyes. "He's scum. Links to people trafficking, rape, murder. That broad that was dragged out the Thames last month." She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't."

"Harry."

"We don't talk about work here. In bed. We agreed, remember?" She smiled as his hand came to tangle in her hair. Kissing her deeply before pulling back to kiss her lightly.

"I remember."

Xxxxcc

Now

The wine bar was crowded as Harry stepped inside. She knew Dave was in there somewhere but she didn't hold out much hope of the young DC being as on the ball as she needed to be. She shrugged off her sodden coat before heading towards the man they knew had been meeting his victims through the lonely hearts ads in local newspapers.

"Hi." The taller dark haired man smiled at her. Harry looked up, meeting his eye she forced a smile.

"Hi. Adrian?"

"Helen?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." She lied. Harry hated her alter ego, worried she'd slip up and not answer to Helen if someone called her. She slipped into the barstool next to him, hoping that the team would be watching as planned.

Xxxxxxxx

Dempsey narrowed his eyes as he sat in a parked car a few feet from the entrance to the wine bar. His heart had sank as he watched a clearly miserable Harry step into the bar. When she hadn't emerged over an hour later he left the car, jogging to where Chas and Spikings were watching.

"Chief?"

"No sign of her." Spikings barked. Dempsey nodded, fear beginning to twist his gut. He and Chas headed towards the wine bar entrance, knowing that there was a real chance Harry had become the next victim.

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Girl

Dempsey ran a hand over his face, knowing they had missed something. DS Makepeace was an excellent copper. Had been the first and only woman so far to pass firearms training and the exams to join SI10. He knew she could take care of herself. He knew she was far from the typical dumb blonde he had mistaken her for years earlier. Harry Makepeace was a survivor. It was that simple. But his guts still twisted in fear as he thought of her with the man they now knew was responsible for the brutal rape and murders of at least for other women.

"She's not in the bar." Dave looked at the older men. "But her coat is in the cloakroom. I spoke to Kelly. She works in the cloakroom, remembers Harry handing the coat in."

"Does Kelly have a last name?" Spikings snapped.

"Jones." Dave looked away. "Says Harry handed in a white raincoat just after she arrived."

"Ok, so we know she went inside." Spikings frowned. Dempsey nodded. He knew she had been alive and well an hour before when she had crossed the road.

"No one saw her leave. Or him." Dave shrugged. Chas sent him back to the car, aware that Dempsey was on the verge of panicking. The last time he had seen his friend in such a state Harry had been abducted by the Thriller Killer. Now they were officially together he had no idea what Dempsey would be like.

"We will find her." Chas stared at his friend. "She can't have gone far. This is Harry. Our Harry. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah." Dempsey fell into monosyllabic grunts as he tried not to show the other officers how scared he was. Chas was right. He knew that. He just needed to find her. Quickly.

Xxxxxxx

Harry felt sick. The heavy blanket over her almost suffocated her as she rocked around the back of the van. She knew her shoes had been removed but didn't dare wonder what else. The cold hit her bones and she knew her coat had been abandoned at the wine bar. Suddenly the van came to a shuddering halt. Harry held her breath as she heard the van door open.

Xxxxx

Spikings marched towards his car, confused as to how Harry could have left the wine bar without the team seeing her. He looked around, trying to see the area from the eyes of the killer they had been chasing. He knew the man was warped, had preyed on women who had been single, lonely enough to use a dating advert.

"Where would you go?" He paused as he looked around. "Where would you take her? How?"

He narrowed his eyes as he saw the back door of the wine bar as he realised the cellar entrance was near the car park. He stepped towards the heavy metal doors wondering if he had just found the killer's means of escape.

"Hold on Harry."

He closed his eyes, silently praying he could keep his team together, that Harry Makepeace would be back with them. He had no idea what would happen to them if she wasn't.

,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden

The atmosphere in the office was somber as Spikings walked back in. Chas laid the floor plan of the wine bar out on his desk, trying to work out how Johnson could have smuggled Harry out of the building without anyone noticing.

"How?" He glared at the map.

"The cellar." Spikings snapped. "The wine cellar." He pointed to the map. "If he got Harry out of the main bar into the cellar he could have got her out that way. You know no one would ordinarily be watching there."

"He knew what he was doing. He knew we were there?" Dave looked up as Spikings nodded.

"I believe so."

"Oh God." Dave sat down, hoping that there would be a lead soon. They knew Johnson had killed three other women; the junior detective didn't want to think that Harry would be the forth victim.

"How's Dempsey holding up?" Spikings looked over to the empty desk wondering what had become of the American detective. Chas shrugged.

"He's quiet." Dave frowned. "I dunno."

Spikings nodded. He knew he would be blaming himself. Somehow they had to find out what had happened to her. He couldn't help but think that Harry was in danger and time was running out.

Ccccc

Harry narrowed her eyes as she tried to work out where she was. The journey from the nightclub was a blur as she struggled to stay awake. She knew the van had begun heading west but she had no idea how far away she was from the club or if any of the team had worked out that she was in trouble. Anxiety churned her stomach as she thought about Dempsey and how he would react if he found out she was missing. She knew he would be determined to find her; whatever the cost. She just prayed the cost wouldn't be his safety. Looking around the sparse, concrete block room she knew the only way she was going to survive was to get herself out of the mess before Dempsey got himself killed.

Cccccccc


	4. Chapter 4

Headache

Dempsey ignored the rain as he crossed the street. He couldn't think straight and he knew from experience that was dangerous. Harry had street smarts, he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself but he knew he had to find her. Marching along the rain soaked streets he ignored the rest of the world. His snout had to be able to tell him something. There was no way a detective Sargent in the Metropolitan Police - in one of the elite units vanished in to the ether.

"Harry." He whispered. "Where are you?"

He forced images of previous victims on the autopsy table from his mind, knowing at some point he had to contact her father. Until he knew more, or found her safe and well he saw no need to scare the old man. Freddie already had a pacemaker; the last thing he wanted was to make his heart condition worse. He knew Harry would never forgive him.

Xxxxxx

"According to the landlady of the wine bar they have a delivery of lagers, wine and spirits every Friday afternoon." Dave spoke calmly as Chas nodded. The baby of the team was blossoming into a decent detective.

"Ok."

"They deliver straight to the cellar. She signs the delivery note and let's them get on with it." Dave continued. Chas smiled slightly.

"And she has a name for the delivery firm? The brewery?" Spikings asked. "Where the Hell is that infernal yank now?" He looked around the office. Dave shrugged.

"Don't know Sir but the Brewery is called Halkeys and Jameson have the contract to deliver for them," Spikings glanced at the youngest member on the team.

"Good work. Now find out."

"Adrian Johnson is one of their drivers." Dave spoke calmly. "I have an address for him."

"Well done." Chas grabbed his jacket. "Come on."

"Where?"

"Home visit." He lead the younger man from the office hoping they had a real lead for the first time since the wine bar fiasco.

Xxxxxxx

Harry hugged her knees to her chest in a bid to keep warm. The garage she was currently locked in seemed claustrophobic as she tried to work out what had happened. The man who had abducted her hadn't shown any signs of knowing who she really was. He had been as charming as she had expected him to be. Narrowing her eyes she knew the dark haired man was a killer. That he prayed on lonely and vulnerable women. It made her sick to think of his behaviour - abusing the trust of women who were lonely. She buried her head in her knees as the nausea hit her and her head pounded. She had been drugged ; that much she was certain of. Although how he had managed to do so remained a mystery to her. The sound of boots on gravel outside the metal door set her pulse racing, she desperately tried to remember anything after arriving at the wine bar but everything was blank. She thought back to the previous morning- how Dempsey had looked at her. He had sensed there was a chance something could go wrong, that she was putting herself in danger. Now all she wanted was to be back home in her bedroom with Dempsey sleeping next to her. The garage door scraped over the concrete floor as the dread in her stomach turned to ice.

Cccc


	5. Chapter 5

Ice

The scape of the door against the uneven concrete set her teeth on edge. She knew Johnson was going to kill her, it was how he operated. Death was inevitable unless she thought of something. Fast.

Xxxxx

Dave looked around the room. Spikings was locked in his office, head bowed over paperwork with his ear strapped to the phone. This senior officer was clearly furious and worried sick, as they all were. Harry Makepeace had been the first woman in SI10, one of the original team with Chas, Mike and Jim. The others had long since left; replaced by Dempsey and himself. Now he wondered if the team would change again.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Chas smiled slightly. He looked back at the papers in front of him as the phone on the desk ran. Chas snapped it up with one hand on the third ring.

"Dempsey! Where the Hell are you?" Chas snapped at his friend. He could practically feel Dempsey rolling his eyes.

"At the brewery. This scum had attacked before; he has worked for these creeps before. Off the books - cash in hand." Dempsey held the phone tightly, staring out of the phone box. The grey sky reflected his mood. He knew Harry was out there, waiting for him to find her. He just had no idea where she was.

"Get back here." Spikings snapped as he grabbed the phone from Chas. "Now!"

Xxxxxxx

Harry felt her whole body tense as the man who had abducted her approached her. She ached but knew if the man she now knew was Adrian Johnson realised she was still conscious then there was a fair chance he would kill her.

"Blondie." The man leant over her, his breath stinking of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. "Time you and me had some fun."

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Piece of the Action?

Dempsey pulled the car into the car park behind the police station. He knew Spikings had been right to call him back to the office. Going off like a bull in a china shop wasn't going to do anyone, least of all Harry any good. Sighing he killed the engine, leaving his car parked next to Harry's abandoned Ford Fiesta he made a mental note to make sure the car was looked after until she came home.

Xxxx

Harry felt sick. Her stomach lurched as she was thrown onto the concrete floor. Her mind numb to the fact that she was still alive. They knew the other victims had been dead within hours; why she was alive was a mystery to her. Rolling onto her back she winced as the muscles protested at the movement. Her mind wandered to Dempsey, how he had wanted her to pull out of the honey trap. He had senses something would go wrong. Once again his instinct had been proven right. She pictured him tapping his nose as she berated him for relying him on his instinct and ignoring the facts.

"James." She mumbled. A wave of determination took over her as she forced herself to sit up. Things didn't end like this. She was not going to die. She was Lady Harriet Laura Wingfield and she was going home.

Ccccccc

Spikings paced the office, hands shoved in his trouser pockets as he walked a furrow in the threadbare carpet of his office. Johnson was a serial attacker. His quota of victims was far higher than they knew. Sighing heavily he thought of the blonde haired detective that had become like a surrogate daughter. He knew she had been through Hell; a doomed and violent marriage, a miscarriage, being shot, the accident in America with Dempsey's father. Shaking his head he opened the door to his office.

"Chas! Dempsey! My office now!"

Chas got to his feet as he heard his name called. He glanced across at Dempsey as he walked into SI-10. The American officer looked haunted, his eyes firmly on the door open in the corner.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Dempsey nodded. "Chas, I've been doing this wrong. I should look at this like any other case. Work it like we always do."

Chas nodded. It was obvious that his friend was scared and worried but he knew he was also a very good police officer. Moments later he was stood next to her in the office.

"Sir." Chas spoke first as Spikings paused.

"Harry Makepeace is not an idiot. She walked into this op knowing exactly what she was walking into." Spikings turned. "That we have to remember. She'll still be trying to do her job."

"Sir." Chas knew he was right. Dempsey rocked back in his heels, he wanted to be out looking for her. He needed to be on the streets, following a hunch.

"Dempsey. You're uncharacteristically quiet." Spikings narrowed his eyes. Dempsey shrugged.

"He was getting paid cash in hand to work as a delivery man for the brewery." Dempsey stated firmly. "The whole thing was off the books."

"Convenient." Spikings huffed.

"Very." Chas sighed. "Dave is down there with a uniform looking for anyone who recognise him. Might get lucky."

Spikings nodded. The youngest member of the team had stepped up to the plate. He was proving to be more than capable at gathering evidence. Even Dempsey had stopped teasing him. The phone in the outer office rang, startling the men for a moment. A tap on the office door caused Spikings to nod.

"Steven?"

"Anonymous caller. Says Harry Makepeace is dead. That her body is at this location." The newest member of the team, seconded the week before handed Chas a scrap of paper.

"No." Dempsey glared. "She's alive. They're lying."

"I hope so." Spikings glared at the address on the paper. "Order a team over there. Make sure it is lies. I'm taking no chances." Steven nodded before heading back to the main office.

"I'm going with them." Dempsey stated. "If."

"No!" Spikings snapped. "You are too close to this! I should have put a stop to this the second she went missing. You are not going anywhere near that place!" Chas left the room quietly.

"Hey!"

"Follow your hunch." Spikings tapped his nose. "Only, for God sake don't get killed. She'll never forgive me if you do."

Dempsey paused for a moment before nodding. He left the office before Spikings could change his mind.

Xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A hunch?

Harry shook slightly as she tried to calm herself. The clothes she had on barely covered her; the thin cotton doing very little to keep out the cold of the concrete floor. Determination seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her conscious as she realised hypothermia was very likely to take hold.

"DS Makepeace." She bit her lip, knowing talking to herself was the first sign of madness. She rolled her eyes, thinking how after three and a half years of working with a certain American had finally driven her insane. She took a deep breath, staring at her stocking clad feet. "It doesn't end like this. I'm not going out like this. And I'm certainly not waiting around for Dempsey to charge in and rescue me." She mumbled, finally looking around her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see clearly in the dark.

"I'm coming home."

Xxx

Chas leant against the roof of his car as he tried to find a way to work out what was going on. He knew the divers wouldn't find a body. He knew the deserted canal wouldn't give them any more evidence.

"She's not here." Dave called as he walked towards him. Chas nodded. "Divers aren't keen to keep going now the light is fading."

"Aye. I don't blame them." Chas paused. "What?"

"There's a letter; a note really stapled to the post at the water edge." Dave frowned, nausea building in his gut. Chas walked towards him.

"Where?" Chas followed his eye line as Dave pointed.

"Forensics are taking photos."

"What does it say?"

"One sentence- Made you look."

Chas shook his head.

"The sick bastard." Chas swore uncharacteristically. "All this was a diversion. He knows Harry is a copper and he knows we are not going to stop looking for her. Even if we did Dempsey never will."

"So what do we do now?" Dave was lost.

"Now." Chas sighed. "Now, we start looking in the right places."

"Which is where?"

"Back to the start." Chas headed back to the car wondering is his friend would ever be found.

Xxxxxxx

Dempsey stopped the car, desperate for a smoke but he knew Harry would berate him and his sister; if she ever found out would throw a fit. Instead he glared at the apparently empty building in front of him. He had to do this right - Harry was depending on him.

Xxxx

Harry struggled to stand, knowing she had to find some way of getting out of the concrete cell she had found herself in. The solid concrete floor didn't provide her with any hope of escape. The dark only slightly less oppressive on one side due to the small slither of light from under the metal door. Gingerly she risked taking a step, wincing as she tried to put weight through her left foot. She bit back tears, determined not to make a sound as she made her way towards the corner. The slither of light her only hope of freedom.

Xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Light

Harry focused all her attention on the slither of light at the edge of the door. The pain in her left ankle reminding her that she was still in danger. Just because she hadn't seen the man for a while didn't mean he wasn't going to come back to kill her. Swearing under her breath she pushed all thoughts of her father, her friends and Dempsey out of her mind. She had to focus on the door. She had to get home. The first step was getting through the blasted door.

Xxxxx

Spikings checked his watch. He hated waiting. He knew it was one of his many failings as his soon to be ex wife continued to point out at every opportunity she had. He narrowed his eyes. The overbearing and shallow woman was not what he should have been concerning himself with. Part of him had always known his father had been right. Stay in the valleys and marry a nice, simple Welsh girl. He smirked; no valley's girl he had ever known could be described as simple. He wondered briefly if anyone had made that mistake about Harriet Makepeace.

"Chas." He looked up as the younger man walked through the office doors. It was clear the gentle Scotsman was angry. Chas had never been able to conceal his emotions well - another reason Dempsey did most of the deep cover stuff.

"Chas?"

"They dredged the river." He tabs hand over his face. "I sent Dave home. The wee lad is dead on his feet."

"Chas." Spikings spoke once more.

"Aye, they dredged the river as best they could but not a sign of her. Just this." He handed his boss the paper forensics had decided was too contaminated to be reliable.

"Made you look!" Spikings spat the words in disgust. "He's playing silly buggers!"

"Aye."

"Where's Dempsey?"

"Your guess is a good as mine." Chas sat down. "We ain't gonna find her. She's dead. She."

"Chas." Spikings paused. "You listen to me. Harry is alive until we find evidence to the contrary. She is a missing person and she is one of us. We keep going."

"I trained with her. We did our SI10 exams together."

"I know son, I know." He handed Chas a mug of tea. "And if it were you missing I'd be having this conversation with her." He watched Chas smile sadly. Harry had been like a sister to him over the years, her being in danger galled him.

"Drink your tea then we start again. This note. It means something. He's getting cocky."

Spikings headed back to his office wondering if they would ever get to the bottom of the mystery. He did know, they had to find Harry and soon.

Cccc


	9. Chapter 9

Soon?

Spikings glared at the wall. He hated the fact Johnson appeared to be winning his sick little game. Sat at his desk he wondered for a moment if he was going soft - he seemed to worry about his team as much as he worried about his own children. Sighing he thanked his lucky stars that Sharon and Geraint had more stable and less dangerous jobs. Shaking his head he made a mental note to call his daughter later in the day.

Xxxx

Harry wiggled her toes, knowing the ankle was probably broken. She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the feeling that her ankle would explode if it took any weight. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room; her eyes becoming accustomed to the dark. Silently thanking God almighty that there was a crowbar a few inches away from her. Gingerly reaching for it she did her best not to think what the metal bat had been used for in the past.

Xxxx

Dempsey glared out of the car window. He needed someone with him, who wouldn't let him run in and either make a complete idiot of himself or get himself killed. Narrowing his eyes he knew he had to do this without the one person that made life make sense. Harry.

He looked away, cursing himself. He had been too slow. It was the Thriller killer all over again and he had let her down. She was the brave one, the brains. He knew he wouldn't have been missing so long if the tables had been turned. Now, he had to pull himself together. He had to find her - glaring at an apparently empty building wasn't going to help.

He switched the car engine on before pulling into traffic. He had no idea what the plan actually was but he had to find a phone. He had a feeling that whatever was going to happen he would need back up.

Xxxxx

"Dave! I am seriously impressed. Well done son." Chas clapped the younger man on the back as he took the slip of paper from him. "Does Dempsey and Spikings know about this?"

Dave blushed furiously, unused to praise from the more senior members of the team.

"No."

"Well, how did you get it?" Chas asked as Spikings stormed out of his office towards them.

"What?" The irate Welshman bellowed.

"Sir, we have an address. Young Dave just acquired it." He gave the slip of paper to his boss as he leant over to answer the phone.

"Parkway Heights?" Spikings read the note as Chas tried to calm Dempsey.

"I went back to the club, spoke to Lisel who works there."

"Not cloakroom Kelly then."

"No, the ex girlfriend of Johnson. His parents died last year. Mum had committed suicide and dad died of lung cancer. He kept the house but lives in a flat above a bookies. She wasn't sure but she knows this house is mega posh and has loads of land."

"Well done. Chas; tell Dempsey to meet us there. Time that girl was home."

Spikings marched out of the office giving the men of SI10 no option but to follow.

Xxxxx

Harry curled her fingers around the heavy metal object; pleased she could lift it. Her back and leg burned but she surmised that didn't really matter. Swinging the heavy metal bar a over her head she tried not to breath as the metal door screeched open.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Screech

Harry held her breath, knowing Johnson believed she was incapable of standing on her injured leg. He would expect her to be in the same place he had dumped her in. Narrowing her eyes she couldn't The door screeched against the concrete floor as she fought the nausea and pain shooting through her. The screech set her nerves on edge as she prepared to fight.

Xxxxxx

"Chas." Dempsey was visibly relieved to see his friend. Chas knew he blamed himself for Harry's abduction. The pair had been inseparable since they had been partnered together. Chas had quickly learned the aristocrat's daughter and the New York Cop didn't work when they were apart.

"Dave has an address." Chas stated as he walked towards him. "You ok?"

"He did? Same here. I went to see a few old contacts." Dempsey stepped towards him. "Jeez."

"Same." He took the note from his friend.

"You sure?" Chas asked. "Spikings, Dave and the others are on their way there now. This is the first half decent lead we've had since she went missing."

"Yeah." Dempsey nodded. "I'm sure. The guy isn't exactly hiding away." He fell into step next to his friend. "Chas."

"She's alive, Dempsey. Until proven otherwise Harry Makepeace is alive. You know she doesn't do damsel in distress very well. If she can she's whipping this guy's arse."

Dempsey nodded. He hated to think that Chas was wrong but he couldn't shake the feeling Harry was dead.

Xxxxxxx

"Right." Spikings glared at his team. "Chas, Dempsey thank you for joining us." He narrowed his eyes as Dempsey looked away. The late night air chilling him to the bone. "Until we know otherwise DS Makepeace is alive and is going to stay that way."

"Sir."

"I mean it! No bloody heroics! And that goes for you especially!" He jabbed a finger towards Dempsey. The American shrugged; he knew his boss meant well but there was no way he was going to play by the rules. He needed Harry back. It was as simple as that.

"Uniform are going in the house. We get the outbuildings. Chas! Stick with Dempsey." Spikings walked away as Chas wondered why he got all the rubbish jobs. He turned, heading after his friend. The night air added to the sense of foreboding building in his stomach. Something was wrong, he could sense it. The sounds of gunfire filled the air as Dempsey sprinted forward. Chas swore, hoping he got to the killer before his friend did.

Xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Shot

Dempsey felt his heart racing as the other officers yelled. More gun shots ran out as his feet carried him towards the small metal garage at the end of the drive. His gun in his right hand he couldn't hear anything other than the pounding of his blood through his veins.

"Dempsey!" Chas yelled as the door to the garage flung open. Johnson held an apparently semi comatose Harry against him. It was clear the detective had sustained a head wound as well as the wound to her leg. Dempsey stopped; his gun trained on the man in front of him.

"It's over!" Chas yelled. "Let DS Makepeace go."

Johnson smirked as Harry slumped against him. Dempsey felt sick; it wasn't the first time he had seen Harry injured but the way she sagged against her captor he couldn't help but think she was dead.

"Police!" Spikings yelled. "You're surrounded. No good can come of this. Let her go."

"Nah." He cocked the gun once more as Harry's head lolled to the side. Her eyes caught Dempsey's. He raised an eyebrow as he realised Harry wasn't as comprise as her captor thought. He felt his lip quirk into a half smile.

"Put down the gun. On the count of three." Dempsey watched. Harry let her head loll backwards. Spikings glared at Dempsey - unsure what he was playing at.

"One." Dempsey felt the blood pounding in his ears. Harry blinked. The gun pressed into her temple. "Two." Harry curled her hand into a fist, her eyes now clearly focused on what she was doing. "Three." Harry kicked him sharply in the shin as her elbow connected with Johnson's gut. The gun sprawled across the floor as Dempsey and Chas grabbed the heavy set man fell forward. Harry hit the ground heavily, grunting as she landed on her side. Spikings walked over to her.

"DS Makepeace."

"Sir." She gasped as he sat next to her. He ran his eyes over the her, looking for any obvious injury. He sucked in a breath as he noticed her damaged ankle.

"That looks nasty."

"It stings."

"Are you ok? Otherwise?"

She nodded, aware that he was trying to ask whether she had been subjected to the same treatment as the previous victims. She swallowed hard, looking away.

"I'm fine, Sir. I'm always fine."

"Thank God. That ankle needs seeing to. I'll have Dempsey get you to the hospital. We'll get your statement later. Understood."

"Yes Sir." Harry paused as Dempsey walked over to them. Dempsey nodded as Spikings got to his feet.

"Look after her." Spikings ordered. Dempsey nodded before sitting next to Harry. Spikings walked away; knowing that Chas had taken Johnson back to the station. The once hectic crime scene was almost deserted. Dempsey touched her face.

"Harry."

"I'm ok." She held his hand as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Dempsey."

"I let you down."

"No." She paused.

"I was too slow. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." He looked away. Harry shook her head.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." She bit her lip. "James."

"I'm taking you to casualty. Can you stand?"

"Of course."

She struggled to stand as Dempsey scooped her into his arms. She closed her eyes as Dempsey held her; knowing that sooner or later the tears would fall.

Xxx


End file.
